Trifluoromethyl group containing derivatives such as CF.sub.3 CCl.dbd.CHCH.sub.2 OAc and CF.sub.3 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH are useful in the synthesis of fluorinated organic compounds having utility as pharmaceuticals, agricultural chemicals and materials such as liquid crystals. Traditionally, they have been prepared from 1,3-dichloro-4,4,4-trifluoro-2-butene (CF.sub.3 CCl.dbd.CHCH.sub.2 Cl) or HCFC-1343. U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,473, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses the preparation of a number of trifluoromethylated compounds from HCFC-1343. The synthesis of this starting material by the prior art methods is problematic in that high conversion is obtained at the sacrifice of selectivity. Thus, the drawbacks of the processes by which the intermediate is produced limit the useful yield of trifluoromethyl group containing derivatives.
The objective of the invention is to produce trifluoromethyl group containing derivatives by a process having higher yield and selectivity than the known processes.